


Unbroken

by LunaLuthor98



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Dark Kara Danvers, F/F, Fight for Kara's soul, Kara Danvers Has PTSD, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Kara is a Yandere, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Mild Angst, SuperCorp Sunday, Supercorp endgame
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:49:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23853346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaLuthor98/pseuds/LunaLuthor98
Summary: (This work has been edited and revised)Set after episode 5x13Kara Zor-El is a hero. She saves, protect everyone. But when she's falling into depression, who's gonna save her? This is a story where Kara slowly falling into the dark side and Lena becomes her hero.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 12
Kudos: 155





	1. Voices

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all. I'm Via. This is my first story on AO3.  
> English is not my first language so I'm sorry for any grammatical errors.  
> I hope y'all enjoy it~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope this edited version is better than the former one, enjoy~

After Mxy shows Kara every possible outcomes of her telling Lena the truth, She has lost hope. Because no matter when or how she tell her about my identity, the outcome will be the same. It frustrates her, but at the same time Kara realize that maybe this is how it means to be. Lena and her, their relationship are doomed from the start.

So against her heart's will, she decide to confront Lena once again. Hoping that some tough love will make her gain her senses. She knows Lena had been working with Lex. She doesn't understand why. Lex is like the least person Lena wanted work with in the past. Is it because Lena hates her so much that she choose to work with her enemy simply to hurt her feelings?

Kara could only sigh and continue flying to her destination, Lena's penthouse. She's floating above Lena's balcony for awhile, longingly staring at a certain gorgeous brunette who peacefully making herself a cup of tea on the kitchen. 

_(Rao, she looks so soft and peaceful like this. I almost change my mind and flying back to my apartment. I don't want to make her sad, but I have no choice. This is the best for her.)_

When Kara landing on Lena's balcony, Lena suddenly says "Let me guess, you're here to tell me once again that I should forgive you. Or maybe that I should'nt work with my brother?" It's as if Lena can feel her presence even before she saw Kara.

Kara is in awe by that realisation, but quickly composing herself. _(Keep yourself together!)_ "Not this time. I recognize that I made a mistake hiding my identity from you for so long. But the past is the past, I can't change it. Forgive me or not, that's your choice. Just like it's your choice to work with Lex. I'm done blaming myself for your bad decisions." _(Okay that sounds harsher than I thought)_

Lena is taken aback by Kara's unusually cold tone. Looks like she's trying so hard not to cry at the moment. "And why are you here?", She manage to ask kara with a small voice.

_(Oh Rao, what have I done? Lena sound so fragile right now, like she's about to burst into tears any moment. I wish I could hug her and tell her everything's gonna okay. But that's gonna be another lie I will tell her.)_

"To tell you that from now on, you're accountable for your own actions. If you decide to forgive me, I will be there for you. But if you continue to work with Lex. If you go through whatever it is that you two are planning, I will do everything in my power to stop you. Just like any other villain."

Kara feels like a garbage at this moment. She wants to puch herself in the face for hurting Lena like this. But what's done is done so she decides to put on a tough face and turns around.Before she fly off, she hears Lena softly sobbing on the kitchen. She gulped. _(Oh no, she's crying now. Great job Danvers, you've ruined her again)_.

Kara bites her lower lip, battling rather to go back inside and comfort Lena or flying to her apartment and forget everything that just happened. She seriously consider the first one until she hears Lena talking to herself.

"Why are you doing this to me, Kara? Why do you have to showed up in my life, brighten up my days. Making me believe that a Luthor can have friends too. You told me that you'll always be there for me, always believe in me. But I guess everything you said were all lies weren't it? You're nothing but a hypocrite. I wish, I wish I never know you."

**_"I wish I never know you...."_ **

Lena's words struck her like a kryptonite bullet. Straight to the heart. She knows this is her own fault but she thought it wouldn't turn out like this. Now she knows she has truly lost her best friend. With a heavy heart and tears streaming down her face, she fly away from Lena's penthouse.

______

The next day, Kara is trying to avoid everyone. At CatCo, the DEO. She just can't deal with anything else right now. Losing Lena is draining her soul.

Alex approach her and asks "Are you okay, Kar?" Which she half-heartly answers with "Yeah. I'm fine. Nothing to worry about, Alex. It's just... it's been a rough day." She gives Alex an equally half hearted smile for a good measure.

Of course Alex doesn't buy it at all. She gaves Kara an unimpressed look, but she doesn't want to press the matter further. Kara will tell her when she's ready. "Fine. If you don't want to tell me, I'll come over tonight so we could have some sisters time-" Before kara could object she tells her sister "-I'll bring food."

Kara sigh dejectfully. "Fine, don't forget to bring potstickers."

Alex chuckles at her sister's antics. "Got it, sis. See you tonight. Love you." Kara answers with a short "Yea, love you too, Alex."

Kara can't focus on anything right now. Now that Alex is going to come over, she knows she's gonna have to tell Alex about Lena. She sigh again, she hates it when Alex insists that Kara should tell her everything because she's her big sister.

When her sister arrives, Kara greets her with a non antistatic face. "Hi, Alex."

Alex choose to ignore the lack of her antusiasm and proceed to enter Kara's apartment. She shows Kara her bags of potstickers "Look what I got~"

*Gasp* "Potstickers !!! Alex, you're the best" Kara gives Alex a bone crushing hug but Alex doesn't complain about it. At least she manages to make Kara happier. "Uugh. Okay, okay. I get it, you love your food. Now, mind telling me what has been bothering you?"

 _(Here we go again)_ "Huff. Can we do the talking later? I'm starving."

Alex knows that Kara is trying so hard to not talk about whatever it is that bothering her, but she let it slide this time. "Fine. But after you finish your food, you have to tell me everything!"

"Hmm. Mmm." Kara answers nonchalantly.

After Kara devouring most of the food that Alex brought, She half-heartedly starting to tell her about what happened to her and Lena.

"I...I made her cry, Alex. I feel so horrible." She sobs.

Alex trying to comfort her sobbing sister. "Hey hey hey. It's not your fault, Kara. You did the right thing. Whatever she decide it's on her."

Kara sigh. Of course Alex would say that. Kara knows Alex never likes Lena. Not really. Even when her and lena were still friends, everyone was keeping their distance from Lena. They acted like they accept Lena in their little gang but Kara knows better.

__________

Days goes by and Lena's still working with Lex, still hates Kara to bits. Kara's not okay with that, but nobody understand or even notice how losing Lena is affecting her severely. She feels like, part of her soul has gone. She has lost her world many time now. It's a wonder that she hasn't lose her sanity yet. Oh yeah, that's because she's a superhero. No matter how hard life has thrown her, she have to get up everytime. She have to be strong and be everyone's beacon of hope.

Kara won't let her problem with Lena distracting her from her hero's duties. Distraction.... that's it. That's what she needs right now. She needs something to distract her from the harsh reality.

So here she is, throwing her dignity once again by accepting a guy she has rejected (again) because he seems nice. Nice enough to be her companion. She definitely does not date him because everyone is pressuring her. Nope.

She puts the fakest smile and tells him, "You're a great guy and I would like to go on a date with you."

Did she really just said that he's a "great guy"? So fucking lame, there's nothing great about this guy. Kara is aware of that but honestly, she got nothing else to tell him so yeah. And look, the mediocre guy actually buys it. What a loser.

_______

Kara is a fucking mess. She totally forget that she haven't date someone since like, two and a half years ago. She doesn't know what to do, she hopes that William dies with a sudden heart attack so she doesn't have to go to this dreadful date.

After an hour of doing absolutely nothing, she decides to storms to Alex's place with two shirts in hand. A blue and a purple shirt.

Alex is startles with Kara's sudden appearance, "Woah. What's the emergency?"

"The blue or purple one?" Kara ask in a hurry.

"Oh, your date with William tonight?"

"Yes, cancel it for me?" She half-jokingly ask Alex to save her from doing a mistake.

Of course her sister wouldn't take her subtle hint, "No. I will not. And blue always go with the blue, you know this."

Kara internally curse her sister. Of course her dear sister would never listen to her, it's nothing new. _(Fuck it. You want to wear blue? I'll wear the purple one instead.)_ Don't get her wrong, she knows she looks good in blue but the last time she wore blue was when she was with Lena. She sigh, now she's thinking about Lena again. _(Damn it. This isn't gonna work.)_

So Kara has planned everything on her head, she's going with the purple shirt because who cares if she looks good in it or not? She's gonna pretend that she's having fun, and maybe after the date is over, tells him that they better off as friends. Though Alex and the others will definitely lecture her again if she do that. Who cares. _(I won't let them dictate my love life again)_

After a dreading hour of pretending to tolerate Dey, Kara is starting to regret going on this date. Everything about this date is just so wrong. He seems nice now but he still remembers how a really horrible person he was back then. So why is she doing this again? Oh, because her friends and sister told her to. Just like how they told her to hide her identity from Lena because she's a Luthor. Just like how they pushed me to date Mon-el. No, that one was her decision. Dating Mon-el was her decision. Just like dating William is her decision too. Her sole purpose is to forget Lena. _(This is... it's the right thing to do, right?)_

Kara suddenly has a headache. Which is unusual.

"Hey, are you okay?" William asks Kara.

"Y-yeah, just a headache." She waves him off.

"Maybe we should go home. You look tired."

She wants to puke at her sickeningly sweet smile. "You're right. Thank you for taking me on this date. I'm sorry we have to go home early because of me." She gives him a fake smile again.

"No no. It's okay. Thank you for giving me a chance to go on a date with you. Let me drive you back to your place."

Kara getting more and more annoyed by William. "No. It's fine, I can take a cab. Thanks again for...this date." She literally storming off of the bar because God one more second with this guy and she swears she's gonna thow up at his face.

Her head is throbbing. She feels nauseous. Something is definitely wrong with her. She needs to tell Alex. Maybe later though, right now she just wants to throw her body on her bed and sleep until morning.

________

The next morning, Kara force herself to fly to the DEO to get checked. Her head still hurts for some reason. That's definitely not good.

_(Let me out! Let me out, Kara. Stop being a coward!)_

What was that? Kara thinks she hears someone whispering to her. She shrugs it off. _(Maybe I'm just hallucinating)_

When she got into the DEO, she frantically searching for her sister "Alex!" "Where's Alex?" "Hey Nia, do you know where Alex is?"

"She's at the medbay. What's going on, Kara?"

"I- I don't know. I'm just not feeling really well. I have to go to Alex. Bye, Nia."

Kara's strange behaviour is making Nia even more confuse. She hopes Kara isn't exposed to an alien substance or something.

Minewhile, Kara is heading to the medbay to find Alex. It seems that her sister is treating an injured agent. She clears her throat loud enough for Alex to hear.

"Alex, are you busy?"

"Kara, hey. What's wrong?" Alex asks worriedly.

"I-I don't know. After the date with William, my head suddenly hurts. It hurts so bad Alex!"

Alex frowned. "That's not good. Okay I'm done here. Let's run some test."

Kara plopping herself on the bed and laying down. Alex is scanning my body. The test results makes her frown deeper.

"Hmm....weird."  
"Can you open your mouth for me?"

After checking Kara's mouth and eyes, Alex looks really confuse.

"What is it, Al? Am I sick? I can't be sick, Alex!" Kara panicks.

"No. You're, you're perfectly fine. Did you drank alien alcohol last night?"

"No. I didn't."

Kara confuse, if her body is fine. Then why is she hurting? And by the look on Alex's face, she's also wondering the same thing.

"Don't stress out too much, Kara. I know it's been so long since your last relationship. And well, it didn't exactly have a good end. But doesn't mean that this will end up the same. Just give it a chance."

Kara rolled her eyes. Here we go again with the relationship advice. _(Why does everyone think that a boyfriend is all I need right now??? I don't a fucking boyfriend! I need Lena!)_

_(Your sister doesn't understand you, Kara. Nobody does. But Lena...she understands us. She's all we need.)_

Again with the strange voices. What are this voices? They sound like her, but darker. Thy sounds like her...when she was affected by the red kryptonite.

_(Yes, Kara. It's me. I'm the deepest darkest part of you. The part that you always tried to hide because you're afraid of what people will think of you.)_

**(No! You're not me! I'm not hiding anything!)**

_(Chuckles. Deny all you want, Kara. But you know that you're not that good. Everyone have their demons, Kara. Even you.)_

"No!" kara pants.

"What? I-I'm just giving you an advice. Stressing out isn't good, Kara. Even for Kryptonian!"

Kara snaps at Alex "I know that, Alex. Just...I'm not...I need to go." Then she storms off.

"Wait, Kara-"

"What's going on, Kara?" Jon asking Kara on her way out but she choose to ignore him and fly away.

_(Stop denying me, Kara. Let go. Let go!)_

Kara groans. The voices is getting louder and louder and she's starting to question her sanity. She shakes her head and fly mindlessly around the city to clear her head.

After a few hours, she hears someone crying out for help.

"Heeeeelp. Help me!"

She hears a loud gasp. Then she sees what's going on, a guy is gonna rape a woman. Kara is trying to control her rage, hor body is shaking with her anger. She balled her fists, ready to pounce the douche bag. But before she could saves the woman, she hears another cry of help.

"Heeeeeelp. Please somebody, heeeelp!!!!"

A bank is getting robbed, the robbers is taking hostages. She decides to save the woman first. Then kick the robbers later.

She cracks her fingers and fly really fast toward the poor woman. Punching through the window, then yanking the rapist towards the wall.

The rapist let out a painful groan. His head is bleeding but Kara doesn't care. He deserves it. She waste no time to check on the rapist and quickly carry the woman to the hospital. She seems fine, just a few bruises here and there. But she looks traumatized. She's clinging to Kara like a lifeline.

Kara approaches a nurse. "Please take care of her. She was almost raped. She got a few bruises-"

"Okay, this way please."

Kara lay the woman down to the hospital bed but the woman refuses to let her go. "P-please. Don't leave me." She pleads. "I'm sorry but I have other people to save."

_(*Scoff* pathetic. If she weren't so weak, she wouldn't end up in this situation.)_

"Shut up!" Kara suddenly shouts to no one.

Everyone is shocked by her sudden outburst. Including Kara herself. "I-I have to go. There's a robbery downtown."

One of the nurse nervously answers, "O-okay. Good luck, supergirl."

Kara gives her a tentative nod and fly to the downtown bank. A few police officers are outside of the bank. Two of them trying to negotiate with the robbers. It seems that they're taking a few citizens as hostages.

She tries to negotiate with the robbers but they refuse to let go of the hostages. She tries to disarm them but they're threatening the citizens.

She's about to burst out when she hears another cry of help "Oh God, help meeee. Pleeea-"

_**(Rao, you've got to be kidding me!)** _

To be continued~


	2. Surrender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara is tired of fighting her demons, Lena finds out another side of Kara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning : I've decided to include smuts in this chapter  
> I'm not so good at writing smuts but I'm trying my best *shrugs*

"Oh God, help meeee. Pleeea-"

_**(Rao, you've got to be kidding me! A rape, a robbery, and now there's a burning building across the town? Where's the other heroes when people need them? Fucking useless motherfuckers!!!)** _

Kara is livid. Her headache is getting worse and now she has to save all this people without anyone helping her. Because she's a fucking Kryptonian. She doesn't need help for this kind of things.

Kara is holding her pounding head. The headache is killing her, but this people need her. She has to help them. Because if she doesn't, who will? She takes a deep breath and trying to calm herself. **_(You can do this, Kara. A small headache can't stop you. You're a Hero. You're invincible.)_**

With all of her might, Kara runs full speed towards the armed robbers. Knocking all of their weapons off. She's yanking one of the robber's hand a little harder than necessary, causing him to screams painfully "Aaaargh. Fuck! My hands....!!! You f-fucking psycho!". The guy is trembling with fear. He fears this demonic alien who stands tall, eyes burning with something really dark and twisted.

Realising what she has done, Kara is looking around to find people looking at her strangely, some looking at her with absolute terror. They start to whisper amongst themselves, forget that the Kryptonian could hear them very clearly. "What's wrong with supergirl?" "Did supergirl has a bad day..." "So scary...." "Guess all alien is the same" "Fucking crazy aliens-"

Kara can't bear it anymore. She covers her ears and screams, **"Stop it!!!"** Everyone gasps, someone nervously ask her "A-re you alright, supergi-" Which only pissed Kara off even more **"I'm fine!** Can't you see? I'm **totally fine**!"

Kara's crazed expression scares people even more. Some of them thinks supergirl has lost her fucking mind. Some of them thinks maybe supergirl is just exhausted, or maybe she has exposed to some alien substance. Who knows which one is the truth when the girl of still herself doesn't even know what really happens to her.

_(Yes, yo do. You're just tired, Kara. You're tired of being the hero to everyone. You're tired of pretending to always being good and kind. When on the inside, you're just as rotten as those criminals that you've fought!!!)_

_**(No!!! You're wrong! I wasn't pretending to be good, I AM GOOD. That's why people see me as hero!)** _

The voice let out a humorless chuckles _(Are this people see you as a hero now? The minute they see your 'dark side', they'll see you as a monster! Look around, Kara! Look how terrified they are!)_

Kara looking around again, to find the same terrified expression on people's faces. She balled her fists and look down. Deep down, she's terrified of what she becomes. Because she's well aware of the darkness that slowly engulfing her soul.

"Oh God, the building is gonna collapse! A woman is still inside of the building!" Someone is shouting from across the town, waking her from her reverie. She sighs, ingnoring the stares that everyone give her and flying towards the burning building.

When she gets there, the whole building is already burned. On the verge of collapsing. She's scanning the building to find the any casualties. She sees a middle-aged woman coughing and pleading pitifully for someone to swoop in and help her. _(Soo pathetic)_ Ignoring the voice in her head she's flying through a wall to get the woman out of the building.

But it's too late. The building suddenly collapse and crashing the woman's whole body. Kara hopelessly trying to dig into the rubble, tears streaming down her face. She sobs "No no no. You **can't** die. I'm gonna get you outta here."

She digs and digs and digs until she finally got the woman's body out of the rubble. Kara blankly stares at the burned body, it's barely recognizable anymore. She could smell the awful stench of burning flesh. She fails. She fails again. Just like a year ago when she held the limp body of a drowned boy. The memory still haunts her until now.

Kara holds the body shile sobbing uncontrollably. People looking at the scene with pity. God knows how many crimes could happen in one day in this town. There's no way supergirl could save everyone at the same time. Everyone has their own limit.

A firefighter approaches Kara, trying to calm the shaking hero down "There's nothing you can do, supergirl. I heard about the bank robbery. You saved the hostages." He makes her remembers Alex's words when she failed to save the little boy _"Don't beat yourself up, Kara. You're_ _not responsible for the boy's death_. _You're not a God_. _You can't save everyone!)_

She knows she's not a God, but she's a hero. It's her job to protect everyone. But then again, this is the downside of being hero. It's the fact that no matter how powerful you are, you just can't save **everyone.** It's a bitter pill she learns to swallow. But looking at the barely recognizable body again, she still can't help but feeling like a failure.

____________

After taking off her clothes, she turns the shower on. Feeling the cold water running through her numb body. She scrubs her skin to remove the ashes and horrible stench from the burned body. Tears running through her face like a waterfall.

After crying for almost an hour, Kara feels numb, she doesn't know what to feel anymore. Everything is so overwhelming. First Lena and now this. She wishes Lena is here right now. She always makes Kara feels better. But after everything Kara said to her, She doesn't think Lena will ever forgive her. She doesn't deserve her forgiveness.

Her minds keeps on wandering while she puts on a loose shirt and boy shorts. The hurt on Lena's beautiful face is still haunting Kara like a nightmare. She realizes that she's been hurting Lena for many times now. She lied to her for years, been awful to her as supergirl, it's like she forgot that supergirl and Kara were the same person. Living as two people have changed her. She didn't realize that until now.

No wonder Lena thought Kara and supergirl were two different people. Because Kara always treated her like a best friend, maybe even more. While Supergirl treated her like she treats any other Luthor. The question is, why? Why did Kara treated her differently as supergirl? She doesn't even know why. Maybe she has a bipolar disorder or something? _(Or maybe you're just a_ _hypocrite.)_

**_(I'm not a hypocrite.)_ **

_(You literally accused Lena of using kryptonite to made a secret weapon to harm Kryptonians, which clearly wasn't the case, then pretending like you didn't say that horrible things to Lena so you won't feel bad about it. So Lena won't mad at Kara too. You're literally manipulating Lena.)_

Kara gasps. ** _(That's...you... you're right. Rao, I'm such a hypocrite. I used my double identity to manipulate Lena. I'm a fucking horrible person.)_**

_(It's not to late to say sorry though. Lena loves you. She'll forgive you.)_

**_(It's not that easy! I can't just barges into her penthouse and says sorry! I don't even deserves her forgiveness!)_ **

_(No, you don't. That's why we're going to make this right, Kara. We will do anything to get her back. Because she's the only one who can understand us. She's the only who can accept **us.** Because Lena has darkness inside her too. She always trying to fight it. Trying to prove everyone that she's a good Luthor but we've seen how dark she can be whe she's angry. She looks so hot when she's angry.)_

Kara blushes. She can't deny that the young Luthor is attractive. And she looks even hotter when she's angry. She always tried to brushes the feelings off because of her sister's clear disapproval of her relationship with Lena. She wasn't even date Lena. But Alex just kept on bugging her about how close she was to Lena. It pissed her off to no end.

If only she was brave enough to defy Alex. She and Lena would've dated. She knows that Lena was attracted to her, she probably still likes her. Kara hopes that Lena still has a little bit of love for her. Because today, she's gonna make it right. She's gonna apologize to Lena and make her **hers.**

_**(Wait, hers? Where's that coming from? How do I make Lena mine? By claiming her body? Her... beautiful sexy body. Rao, the thought of touching and marking her body makes me feel giddy.)** _

Kara doesn't know what's getting into her, but she doesn't care. She lets her demon taking control of her body because she's tired of everything. She just wants Lena. And if the only way to get Lena is by surrendering her sanity, so be it.

_____________

After Kara's cold confession, Lena has rethinking about all of her decisions. As much as she hates to admit, Kara was right. Working with Lex is just wrong. And now that she knows Lex's real plan, she feels disgusted with herself. She can't believe she lets Lex manipulate her again.

Lena sighs. Maybe she sould apologize to Kara. To make.... everything right again. She hates being away from Kara. She hates pretending to hate Kara. No matter how bad Kara have hurted her, she could never hates Kara. She loves her too much.

She place her almost empty glass of whiskey and start to planning ways to apologize to Kara when she hears something (or someone) lands on her balcony. Of course it's the girl of steel herself, approaches her with the same smugness.

"Hey, Lena." She greets Lena with a smirk. Lena raises her eyebrow at her coyness. She sits right beside Lena, and put her hand around her. Lena can feels her heart racing. Kara's playful stare makes her feel shy all of sudden. "H-hi, Kara. Wha-what are you doing here?". Lena wants to slap herself for being a stuttering mess. _(Stop acting like a lovesick teenager, Luthor! Get yourself together!)_

Kara chuckles at the brunnete's flushing face. She gently holds Lena's jaw and tells her, "I want to see you. I miss you, Lena. I...I'm so sorry for being such a dick to you. I'll do anything to make to you, Lena. Anything. Please, give me another chance."

Kara's breathy voice and her gentle, loving gaze makes Lena's knees weak. She feels herself starting to tear up. "I already forgive you, Kara. Honestly, I was planning to apologize to you tomorrow. But since you're here now, I want to tell you that I'm sorry too," she sobs, "I miss you, I hate being away from you Kara I-"

"Ssshh. It's okay, baby. I'm here now. We're okay now." She holds Lena in her arms and keeps on whispering calming words to the sobbing girl.

When she's starting to calm down, Kara kiss her forehead and gently wiping her wet face. She trails her finger from Lena's eyes, her cute little nose, then she lingers her thumb on Lena's soft puffy lips. She move her face closer to Lena's until she can feel her soft breath getting uneven.

**_(Rao, I want to kiss her so bad. I want to bite that soft lips and feels her tongue dancing with mine.)_ **

Kara had been holding herself back all this time, it kills her everytime Lena's face was so close. Everytime Lena not so innocently bites her lip, she just wants to pin her down and kiss the shit out of her. So she does. She kiss Lena hungrily, pinning her down to the sofa.

Kara's aggressiveness has wake something inside Lena. She feels herself drenching and aching to be touched by Kara. She doesn't even has to ask because Kara's playful hands is literally touching her everywhere. She wasn't even aware that she runs out of breath until Kara pulls away from their aggressive make out.

Kara gives her lover a few seconds to catch her breath before devouring her face again. She rips off Lena's night gown then toss it away without a care. Lena doesn't seem to mind. In fact, judging by the loud moan Lena lets out, she definitely loves it.

Kara moves her mouth to kiss Lena's jaw, then she starts to licking and nipping her pale aristocratic neck. Which earn her a lewd moan and cute little whimper. Then she tease the girl further by pinching her harden nipple.

"Mmm. Kara. Please just-"

"Just what, Lena? If you want something, you have to beg for it darling."

Lena sobs, "Fuck me, please Kara I'm so wet for you. I want you to feel me up." She pleads.

Kara smirks, she wants to tease Lena more but bdsm can wait. It's time to take what's rightfully hers. She turns off her suit then use her superspeed to remove her clothes. Lena lick her lip at the delicious display. She wants to touch Kara but Kara stop her.

"Not now. This is about you, baby." She moves her head down, Lena instantly spreads her legs wide for Kara. Kara gives her smooth thighs little kisses before giving her pussy a tentative lick. She never have sex with a girl before, she basically practicing what she learns from porn. She's a fast learner though. She knows how to make Lena screams. She fucks Lena's pussy with her super tongue while rubbing the clit with her thumb.

"Oh. Fuck yes!" Lena screams and grips the blonde's hair with all of her strength it would've hurt if Kara is a human. But since she isn't, the hair pulling only makes her even more turns on.

Kara growls and plunge a finger into Lena's wet cunt. "Yeah? You love that baby? You love me fucking you hard?"

"More. Kara. Fuck me. Ruin me!'

Kara adds two fingers at the same time, achingly stretching her weeping pussy. She fucks her so hard and fast, it's almost too much for Lena to take.

"That's right. Let it go, baby. Cum for me."

And she does what Kara tells her to. She fucking squirts all over Kara's face and she willingly drink all of her cum.

Lena is breathless. Kara has given her the most amazing orgasm she ever experienced. She pulls Kara's head up and kiss her, tasting herself on Kara. "That's better than I expected." Kara raises her eyebrow at that, "You expect me to be suck at it?"

"No. But I didn't expect you to be **this** good."

Kara feels so proud at herself. "Well, I assure you that I can be better," Lena rolling her eyes again. "God, I hate it when you act so coy."

"I thought you love me being all aggressive and confident."

"Oh, I sure does. But I love your dorky, awkward self too. I love every part of you, Kara."

Kara hums. She doesn't answer Lena, instead she spoons Lena and close her eyes. Lena knows Kara hasn't sleep yet. She looks like she's in deep thought. Which is strange. Of course Lena aware Kara was acting strange from the start.

The way she talks and acts it's just so...unlike Kara. Before she lost in her own thought, Kara suddenly tighten her hug and tells her "I love you too, Lena. You're everything to me. You're the only one who can understand me and accept me for who I am. Please don't ever leave me again. I don't know what I'd do without you."

She knows Kara has change, but she wasn't lying when she told Kara that she loves every part of her. Whatever Kara has become, Lena will always love her.

To be continue~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's the new version of chapter 2  
> I hope y'all ejoy it :)  
> 


End file.
